We're Saving Ourselves
by StrahmFan
Summary: Rachel, Blaine, Quinn and Santana were outed from New Directions after an unfortunate event, now they want revenge.


**Rachel POV**

I hovered over Quinn as she stared at pictures of our old teacher, Mr Schue.

"We're really gonna kill him?" Blaine asked as he walked into the room. I rolled my eyes, he was worried every time we moved onto another member of our glee club. Artie, Sugar, Kurt and Brittany he always had doubts before falling committed, he was like an emotion yo-yo. When he thought of Glee Club his mind skipped between Nice Glee Club and bitchy, evil Glee Club.

"You going soft on us again?" I asked, looking over to the doorway.

"We killed Brittany!" He exclaimed.

"She was on to us. Did you want to go to jail?" Quinn snapped.

"They turned their backs on us when we needed help. They excluded us. They need to pay." I told him.

"Brittany was the one fighting to keep us in. I'm sorry, do we kill allies now, I didn't think that was us!" Blaine's voice started to rise.

"I wasn't happy about either. But she knew something wasn't right and she suspected us. We had to do it. Besides, you looked like you were having fun when you stabbed Kurt up the ass with a fire-poker. That was a new way of killing someone. Remind me to do it when we whack Finn." I smiled and Quinn raised her hand above her head for a high five and I smacked my hand against hers and she let out a loud 'Ha'.

"Kurt cheated on me. I got revenge." Blaine said angrily. I walked over to the doorway and poked Blaine on the cheek as I walked out.

"That evil, little grin of yours is super hot." I noted and walked into the kitchen to grab some water. I opened the fridge to grab a bottle when it slammed shut.

"What the f-" I looked up to see Santana standing there, looking flustered.

"A simple 'hey' would have been fine." I told her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what? Where have you been? We've been looking for you all day. There have been no-"

"I don't give a fuck about Schuester. When were you gonna tell me you killed Brittany?"

"We weren't planning on it."

"Why? Huh? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Her voice was rising an octave.

"Because you'd do this." I said calmly. "She knew too much, we had too. It was an issue and Quinn and I dealt with it. So if you and Blaine wanna form a group to conspire against then go ahead. Just don't be so petty. We told you you would have leave everything else behind. You get into this kinda stuff, you need to detach emotionally from your past." I told her.

"Like Blaine would ever leave, you know why he sticks around here? If they made personalized ad's, his would say 'come for the murder, stay for the sex!" Blaine walked in and grabbed a water.

"Wow Santana, I could say the same about you. You and Quinn have fun last night? I swear, it was like you were trying to tell China you were having sex." He said.

"You better watch it Anderson, because you know what'll happen to you someday?" She questioned threateningly.

"Ooh, ooh. Let me guess...Cosas malas? Please, we're murderers Santana, I'm not scared of you." Blaine rolled his eyes. "We wen't through this last week. And the week before that. AND the week before that."

"Put a bunch of killers in a house and they'll fight till the end of days." I said.

"Guys! Get in here, NOW!" Quinn called from the study. We all jogged in and she was staring at a picture.

"Look! This picture was taken two weeks ago. Look who's with him!" She said excitedly. We looked at a picture of William Schuester in a cafe talking to a woman who – until now – had been completely unknown. But, looking carefully, we realised who it was.

"It's Shelby! Shelby fucking Corcoran. She can lead us to him." Quinn stood up and jumped up and down happily. "Bastard thinks he can jump off the grid." Blaine was already walking over to the cupboard in the corner to pull out a strip off cloth and some rope.

"Let's get her then." He said.

"It's the middle of the day." I told him.

"And we don't know where to find her – she could be anywhere." Quinn said.

"What about Beth?" Santana asked.

"Leave you to mention Beth." Quinn snapped. "Shelby married some guy last year and they divorced, I don't even know how he managed but he now get's joint custody of Beth." She continued and faltered a little under Blaine's, Santana's and my own confused glare.

"It's in the news! Jeez, guys. Shelby is a big Hollywood actor."

"Oh, right." The three of us nodded and exchanged awkward glances.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"We wait. It'll be in the news, where she is, what's she's doing. Paparazzi, people. Get with the times." Quinn rolled her eyes and opened her laptop and typed Shelby Corcoran into google.

"You guys go. I'll find her." Quinn waved us away. All four of us had different jobs. Quinn chose to do most of the searching, Santana watched the targets, Blaine made sure we stayed two steps ahead of the cops and I made sure everything went to plan. The person to kill the target normally varied, depending on personal grudges and availability. On the plus side, we didn't need actual jobs. After finding out she would gain the entire Lopez fortune – Which is a heck of a lot of a money – Santana killed her parents and after that, it set us up pretty good.

I lay down under the line of breeze emitted by the air-conditioner, I moved my head watching the blade tilt and felt my self dozing off.

"_You're joking! Guys, tell me this isn't true." Mr Schue said sternly._

"_Leave them alone, I'm sure it was an accident." Brittany defended._

"_Please, like they could 'accidentally' do something like that." Kurt said._

"_We did what we had to do!" A hassled Quinn cried. _

"_You don't understand!" I screamed, looking from the glaring faces of my Glee Club. I grabbed Santana's and Blaine's hands for comfort but they weren't there. Instead my hand ran through fire, I gasped and backed away from it only to feel heat burning against my back. I looked around to see everything burning where-_

"Hey, Rachel! Quinn has a lead." Santana said, waking me up from my nightmare.

"I'll be right down." I said shakily.

"You OK?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"Just a bad dream." I dismissed it.

"Bit old for bad dreams?"

"Shut up." I gave her shoulder a small shove before standing up and walking down the stairs into the study. Quinn was clacking away on the keyboard and didn't notice me come in.

"Where is she?" I asked and she jumped and turned to glare at me.

"Fucking hell Rachel, make some noise would you?"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm just tired."

"Sleep then."

"Can't. I think I found Shelby. She was last spotted her in LA, that was two days ago and she was booking into the La Marnot. The hotel that just opened down on the boulevard." She said.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go there." I sighed.

"Tough luck princess." Santana said chucking an apple in my direction, then one to Quinn. "How've you even heard of it. It only opened a few days ago."

"Quinn isn't the only who knows how to use a computer." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the armchair in the corner. Santana leaned against the wall and chucked her apple up and down like a ball. Quinn yawned and pushed herself away from her laptop, slamming it shut.

"Done?" Santana asked.

"Nope. Just...had enough, I guess." Quinn stood up and stretched her back out, before cracking her knuckles loudly.

"You're gonna give yourself arthritis. And I would bet a LOT that it would be difficult to clack away on that laptop without properly functioning fingers." I said.

"You sound like my mother." Quinn said tiredly. Blaine walked into the room looking pissed. He dropped a box on the floor and glared at Santana.

"As much as you think I can't get myself off. I don't need any help. Thank you for the...generous thought." He snapped.

"Please. Like you don't do the five finger shuffle." Santana retorted, looking bored.

"Don't need too." Blaine smiled cockily.

"Prove it." Santana cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel?" Blaine said, not turning to look at me. I knew what he was implying. I let out a breath and thought it through for moment. Before shrugging.

"Yeah, alright." I said standing up.

"Told you." Blaine said and turned around to grab my hand. I stepped over the box that contained the blow-up doll Quinn had bought Santana as a joke present last Christmas.

**Quinn POV**

Santana turned the TV up louder.

"What the fuck are they doing? It's been 3 hours." She said.

"They probably got into your kit."

"They're gonna replace the Gatorade." She threw her remote at the ceiling above us which was the floor of Rachel's room.

"Keep it down!" She screamed. There was a thumping on the ceiling as though one of them had slammed their foot on the floor.

"Fuck this." Santana stood up and made towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I'm gonna tell em to shut up."

"Your just gonna barge in there."

"It's not like I've seen a naked boy or girl. Nothing new." She said. Storming up the stairs, I laughed a tiny bit and ran after, this was something I had to watch. The door to Rachel's bedroom slammed open as I reached the top of the stairs. I loud high-pitched squeal echoed from the room and there was a thud and the sound of Blaine's cry of 'fuck'. I looked into the room to find Rachel under her blanket and Blaine on the floor, cross legged and nude safe for a pillow thrown over his junk.

"Jesus Santana." He said.

"No, I think the word your looking for is 'fuck, Rachel.' Cuz that's all I seem to hear." Santana retorted lazily.

"What...are you...doing in my room." Rachel said.

"Seeing what the fuck are you doing. Because if you can last this fucking long, you must teach me the ways of the force." She snorted a little at her joke and I gave it an appreciation head bob.

"Can we do it later?" Rachel said, an unbelieving tone ringing through her voice.

"I'm cool with that."

"Oh my god." Rachel buried her face in her hands before raising one and waving her away.

"Just keep it down, would ya? Quinn and I are trying to watch the Real Housewives of Atlanta and it's pretty hard with all moaning and the thumping and groaning and the indiscernible screaming of Prep-schools name, I mean, I get that it's good, but is so good that you have scream it every 5 seconds? It can't be THAT good if Kurt cheated on him."

"Cheap shot, Santana, cheap shot." I said.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just keep it down." Santana turned and stormed down the stairs.

I gave Rachel a bemused look before waving and chasing after Santana. She was sitting down in front of the TV.

"The episode's finished." She said. I went to say something but was cut off due to a knock on the door. Santana stood up and stared at the door to me. I heard quiet footsteps coming down the steps and Blaine and Rachel stood at the bottom of the stairs, clothes hastily shoved on. No one had EVER came to our house. No body knew where we lived.

"Should we answer it?" I said shakily. Blaine walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He nodded and opened the door.

"Finn." He acknowledged.

"You need to stop."


End file.
